Teen Titans: Via Abyssi
by TheFirstElf
Summary: In English: Teen Titans: The Road To Hell. This is a BBRae fic mainly, with some RobStar. The Titans have to face supernatural being which is killing people in Jump City. The also meet Dante, a priest with a strange power. Will he save the world?
1. Just Another Day At Titan Tower

Dawn, Beast Boy decided, was the best time to be a Titan Tower.

He usually wasn't a morning person, but, today...today was different.

He sighed as he sat on his rock, his knees touching his chest. It wasn't a special rock, or a particular rock, it was just a rock, a boulder on the beach, but it was _his_ rock. This is where the young titan usually thought, staring out at the dawn, as the sun rose over the horizon, bathing the sea in pink.

Beast Boy sighed again, the sunlight caressing his green skin.

"Damn...I've been reading too much poetry..." he muttered.

You might be asking yourself why our green hero decided to indulge in reading, and reading poetry no less. The reason was that he was depressed.

She made him depressed.

Raven.

The girl he was in love with since he had entered her mind, where he discovered that, in more ways than one, she was like him.

The girl with a tragic past, with a capability to do great evil which she used to do even greater good.

The girl who, in the past few years, had become his best friend.

A lone titan sat on a rock on a beach, but little did he know he was being watched.

Another lone titan sat on the roof of Titan Tower.

She had decided long ago that dawn was the best time to be at Titan Tower. It was the time where nobody disturbed her, where she didn't have fight, where she didn't have to see...him.

Beast Boy.

Who would have thought that she would have fallen for the little green changeling?

"No...not little anymore..." she muttered. It was true, Beast Boy had grown, both phisically and mentally. He had done more than just grow, he had matured, as had her affection for him.

She couldn't help but smile to herself. She had fallen for him. For Beast Boy. It had probably happened after the Malchior Incident.

Malchior.

Her knuckles whitened as she clutched the ends of the roof in anger. He had played with her emotions, he had broken her heart, broken her, and for that, she felt nothing but a world of loathing for the dragon.

Sighing to herself, she gazed down towards the sea, and saw a figure huddled on a rock. It was Beast Boy, perfectly still, staring at the rising sun.

"Yes...He has matured" she whispered.

--

"Who wants waffles?" asked an enthusiastic cyborg, aptly known as Cyborg.

"Pass" said Raven emotionlessly as she stirred her tea.

"No thanks, I don't wanna know what's in your waffles, Cy..." answered Beast Boy, who was playing Video Games.

"I'll have one." came Robin's voice from door.

Beast Boy decided that Robin was not a morning person. His eyes were tired, and his hair was in various levels of dissarray.

"Robin...you need Hair Gel. Fast. Remember what Star did to you last time?" joked Beast Boy

Robin let out a girlish scream and bolted towards the bathroom, the memory still fresh on his mind.

(Flashback)

--

Robin stepped out of his room. He was half-asleep and had huge bags under his eyes after a long night of research.

Stepping into the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of milk and began to drink, his body hungrily ingesting the liquid.

A girl screamed from behind him: "Oh No! Friend Robin has been possessed by Horfang!"

As Robin turned, a red haired girl in skimpy clothes tackled him and began to charge some Starbolts.

"Leave him at once!" she shouted

Robin was shocked and afraid. Stutterring, he said "St...Starfire? What are you doing?"

"The possession is severe, I must remove it forcibly..." she said, and began to rummage for a very large Wok knife in the kitchen (For all who don't know, that's a VERY big knife), and, brandishing it, chased the poor hero through the kitchen.

--

"Glorious Morning, Friends" came Starfire's voice from the door. As she turned to face Robin, who was tiptoeing out of the room, she blanched and screamed "Oh No! A Horfang!" as she began to chase the hero.

Raven shook her head, and Beast Boy joked "Just another day at Titan Tower."

"Tell me about it" she answered.


	2. The Old Cathedral

(The Old Cathedral)

A young hispanic priest lit a candle in the cathedral, the flame lighting his features. Sighing slightly, he began to pray.

Lightning crackled outside of the chuch, and thunder resounded throughout the building. The pouring rain made loud repetitive _thunks_ on the roof of the ancient building.

Old Cathedral was one of the most ancient buildings of Jump City, nearly two hundred years old. It was a symbol of the City, therefore almost in constant renovation. Wooden structures surrounded the walls, blocking out most of the light from outside.

"Good Evening, _Padre_." came a voice from behind the priest, layered with a mexican accent.

The young priest turned around to bless the newcomer, but stopped suddenly, his face paling, and his hands trembling.

"_Pablo?!_" He asked, looking at the dark figure standing in the aisle.

"Yes Brother, It's me." said the newcomer, looking directly at the priest but keeping his eyes off of the altar and crucifix.

"Impossible! You died! Six months today!" muttered the Priest, looking with shock and fear at Pablo, while fingering the cross that hung from his neck.

"Yes, _Francisco_, I died." Pablo whispered audibly "But I am here, nonetheless."

"No...NO! _TU ERES MUERTO! (You are dead)" _shouted Francisco, now clutching the cross in his hand.

Pablo lifted his hand, and Francisco rose into the air, as if someone had hoisted him into that position, the newcomer's eyes suddenly glinted yellow and his pupils became slits.

"_Adios Padre_" said Pablo, and a ray of purplish black light danced from his fingers, burning the priest.

Francisco screamed, the pain was unbearable. Rolling his eyes, he shouted "_Madre Santissima!_" as purple flames erupted on his body.

--

"Titans! There's a fire at the old cathedral and Control Freak is on the loose again." shouted Robin via communicator.

"Beast Boy and I can take of the fire, you guys find Control Freak." said Raven, beckoning for Beast Boy to follow her.

"Aww, I wanted to kick some butt Rae!" whined the changeling.

"We are the only two Titans who can manage water, and my name's RAVEN, not Rae." she answered cooly.

Beast Boy hung his head turned into an eagle as he followed the floating girl towards the Old Cathedral.

--

"Raven! The fires won't go out!" shouted Beast Boy, as he turned into an Elephant, spraying water over the burning ruin. The water evaporated before even reaching the flames.

"That's because they are magical flames! They wont go out until they have consumed the building!" shouted Raven, as she levitated towards the Elephant.

Turning back into a human, he looked into her purple eyes and asked: "So what do you propose we do?"

"Look Beast Boy, there's someone in there! You have to go in!" said Raven, pointing towards a dark figure silouetted against the rising blaze.

Beast Boy nodded, and reluctantly, turned into a mouse and ran into the burning Cathedral.

It was hot, scorching, it heated up the small creature to the very core. Picking up the pace, Beast Boy ran until he reached the main aisle, which, although hot, had not been touched by the flames. Here, he was met with a gruesome spectacle.

A burnt skeleton lay on the altar, ash littering the pristine marble surface. In the corner, a dark shape stood, the only thing visible were two yellow eyes, with slitted pupils.

Turning into a human again, Beast Boy shouted: "Hey! Get out of there! The whole building is going to collapse soon!"

From the shadows, the dark figure stepped out and said: "Hello Son."

"F...Father?!" stammered Beast Boy, looking at the tall figure that had emerged from the shadows.

"You abandoned me, Garfield. You abandoned me and your mother. You abandoned your parents." stated the figure.

"You told me to run! You told me to fly away!" shouted Beast Boy, now in tears.

"You have no excuse..." said the figure calmly, his eyes becoming golden orbs.

"FLEE DEMON! LEAVE THIS HOUSE OF GOD AND NEVER RETURN!" boomed a voice from the one of the wooden stands.

Looking up, the demon's eyes burned with suppressed rage and, turning around swiftly, he disappeared into the shadows.

"No..." whispered Beast Boy

"Come Child, we must flee!" came a voice from behind him.

Beast Boy looked at the man behind him. He was dressed in a leather overcoat, with black pants and a black shirt, but, what caught his attention the most, was the white priest's collar. The man's face was old and haggard, as if the destiny of thousands of people rested on his shoulders

"Did you not hear me? We must flee!"

--

Outside of the cathedral, Raven waited, growing more nervous by the second. The inferno in front of her had reached the bell tower, and Beast Boy still hadn't emerged from the building.

"Come on Beast Boy..." she whispered, her hands clutching a metal bar at her feet

"Come on Beast Boy..." she whispered as her knuckled became white

"Come on Beast Boy..." she whispered as her nervousness fuelled her powers, which bended parking meters and twisted piping.

The Bell Tower lurched suddenly, as the fire broke the wooden supports, and Raven could only watch in shock, as it bended over and fell right on top of the Cathedral, bringing it all crashing down in a mountain of rubble.

--

Author's Note: I have tried to make this as unoffensive as possible as no offense was meant to ANYONE.

If my spanish is wrong in the first part of the story, please tell me when you review.

Anyway, I hope you like it!


End file.
